A love that last! Sequel to A shoulder to cry on
by jraeder26
Summary: This was the sequel everyone asked for. This is the two years leading up to when Daniel and Betty get married.
1. Chapter 1

Author/Note: This is the sequel to A Shoulder to Cry On. This will be a five part story on what happened in the two years before they got married.

Betty walked into the Meade building Monday morning feeling a lot better after her weekend at the Plaza. She didn't know if it was the fact that she got much needed rest or the fact that Daniel had been there with her. They never really discussed what was going to happen from then on between the two of them. But their friendship was stronger because of it.

Daniel sat in his office waiting for Betty to show up. He enjoyed his weekend with her. It was the first time that he had shared a bed with a woman and not had sex. They had gotten pretty close to making love but Betty wasn't ready. Daniel still wanted to call Henry and tell him what an idiot he is but he'll let it go for Betty.

Betty walked up to her desk and saw Daniel through the window. Her breath left her body for a second as she looked at him. He truly was beautiful and she knew why all those women threw themselves at him almost every day. Betty thought about how sweet and gentle he was with her all weekend. He was so understanding when she stopped them from making love. She knew if it was any other woman he would have talk them into it. Betty wished she was like any other woman.

Daniel saw Betty approach her desk and his breath left his body for what felt like an eternity. She was truly beautiful in every way and no woman could compare to her. He wanted to make love to her so bad but he didn't want to treat her like every other woman he had ever slept with. Betty was special and he wanted a lifetime with her, not a one night affair.

Betty walked into Daniel's office and smiled at him. "Here is your coffee and bagel, Daniel."

"Thank you, Betty. Do I have any messages?" Daniel asked as he looked at Betty.

"No, Alexis wants to do lunch with you at 12:00." Betty explained as she watched Daniel move from his desk to the door and shut it.

"So, how are you doing, Betty?" Daniel asked as he sat on his desk in front of her.

"I'm much better. I had a nice relaxing weekend with my best friend," Betty said softly as she looked at Daniel's blue eyes.

"I'm glad, Betty. You needed a relaxing weekend with your best friend. I needed a weekend with my best friend." Daniel let out honestly.

Betty smiled at Daniel's words. "Daniel, I never really thanked you for being there for me this weekend. I wanted you to know that it meant the world to me." Betty let out.

"No problem, Betty. You are always there for me; I can be there for you when you need it." Daniel announced sincerely.

Betty wrapped her arms around Daniel to pull him in for a hug. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer to him.

Betty took in Daniels cologne, his natural scent, and wanted to melt into his arms.

Daniel wanted to be back at the Plaza, barely dressed, laying in bed, and holding Betty. He took in her vanilla perfume, her natural scent, and wanted to bottle it up.

"Let's have dinner tonight!" Daniel let out as he looked at Betty. "We didn't really talk about Henry or what happened this weekend and I think we need to."

"I think that would be a good idea. I have a few things I need tell you," Betty said softly.

"I need to tell you a few things also."Daniel exclaimed. "How about we go after work, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Betty exclaimed as she started to walk back to her desk.

A couple hours had passed for both Daniel and Betty. Betty was watching the clock like a hawk. She wanted it to be five a clock, so, she could tell Daniel how she felt.

Daniel looked at his watch and sighed as he thought about what he was going to say to Betty tonight at dinner. He wanted it to be five a clock so bad and it was only noon. He didn't know if he could make it another five hours. He was afraid his emotions we're going to burst out of him.

Betty decided that she needed to stay busy or she was going to burst. She delivered paper work to Kenny, worked on sending faxes to other fashion magazines, and answered the phones for Amanda who had a family emergency. But still that had only taken two hours out of her day and she still had three hours left before dinner.

Daniel went to his lunch with Alexis exactly at noon. He didn't want to go because Alexis never wanted to talk about anything but business .Daniel had so much to say but knew he couldn't tell her. She would probably laugh at him or tell he's crazy.

"Do you want to talk about what you're stewing on over there?" Alexis asked.

"I do, but not with you." Daniel said harshly.

"Why not, I know you're thinking about some girl." Alexis let out.

"How do you do that? Do you have Nick spy on me all the time?"

"Just some of the time and it's called women's intuition." Alexis announced as she took a sip of her Iced Tea.

"If I tell what has been on my mind would you promise not say anything until I'm finished?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, Danny," Alexis said sincerely

"I spent the weekend in a hotel room with Betty. It was the first I spent any time in a room with a woman and didn't have sex with them. I really think I'm falling in love here and scaring the crap out of me." Daniel let out.

"So, let me get this straight. You spent a weekend with Betty, where you guys holed yourself up in a hotel, with no sex, and now you're in love. I can't say I'm surprised." Alexis announced

"You're not surprise that I'm in love with Betty?" Daniel asked

"No, Betty has been there for you when Dad, Mom, and I couldn't be." Alexis said softly.

"Do you think I should tell her how I feel?"

"If I was still a guy I would say no. But now I'm a girl so I say you should tell her."

"Ok, I will!"

Author's note: I know this was a short first chapter but the rest of the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Five a clock came before Betty and Daniel knew what hit them. Daniel looked outside of his office window and saw the object of his affection prepare to go to dinner. He was glad that Alexis told him to go for it. To say he was shocked that she knew all along that he would fall in love with Betty was an understatement. But as he watched Betty he knew he was doing the right thing. He just hoped that his heart wasn't going to get broken in the process.

Betty shut down her computer, put paper work in her desk, and straightened things on her desk as she prepared to leave. She saw that Daniel was doing the same and she started to get nervous. She was going to tell Daniel Meade, bachelor, playboy, and her best friend that she was in love with him. She just hoped that her heart didn't get broken in the process.

Daniel walked out to where Betty was standing waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go, Betty?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Betty let out as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"I thought we could go to that pizza place that we like so much." Daniel suggested.

"That's a great idea, but let's minus the karaoke." Betty said.

"I think last time it was your idea that we do karaoke." Daniel exclaimed as he looped Betty's arm into his.

"I know, but me and you have a lot to talk about, remember." Betty announced as she followed him out to the town car.

Once Betty and Daniel were in the town car they fell into comfortable small talk into they reached the restaurant. They exited the town car and entered the pizza place. Daniel placed his hand on the small of Betty's back as they walked up to the hostess.

Once they were seated, they put in their order of the pizza they wanted and two glasses of wine.

Daniel decided that now was the time to address Betty how he felt and talk to her about what happened with Henry when the waiter left the table.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened at the airport with Henry?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he told me that he was going to ask Charlie to marry him. He basically broke it off with me, saying that the last five months were great but he needs to concentrate on Charlie and the baby now." Betty let out.

Daniel really wished he had fired Henry back when Betty and Henry started seeing each other. He couldn't believe Henry would be that stupid. He hoped he never saw Henry again because he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I can't believe Henry would be that way with you? He really didn't deserve you, Betty." Daniel announced.

"Thank you, Daniel. I'm starting to realize he wasn't the one I was supposed to be with."

Daniel knew this was his chance to tell her how he felt. "Betty, there's something I've been meaning to tell you all weekend." Daniel announced.

"Really, because I have been wanting to tell you something also." Betty let out.

"Well, why don't you go first?" Daniel said softly.

"Daniel, I always thought that I loved Henry but I really loved the idea of Henry. He was so different then Walter and I loved that about him. My mom had always said when you find someone that loves you, you should hold on to it, and never let that go. I really believed that until this weekend. You were there for me and I can't thank you enough. You mean so much to me, Daniel and I'm starting to realize that I love you. I mean I'm in love with you, Daniel." Betty announced as she looked at Daniel.

Daniel had never been more thrilled to hear her say she was in love with him. "I'm in love with you too, Betty. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Betty had tears in her eyes as she heard Daniel say the words she never thought he would say to her. Betty moved over so she could sit next to Daniel as she kissed his lips.

Daniel savored the moment of Betty's lips on his until he heard a cough from the waiter, who was dropping off their pizza.

Six months had past and Betty's and Daniel's relationship had thrived. Betty was sitting on Daniels bed watching a movie on Lifetime. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as Daniel walked out of the bathroom. Daniel chuckled as he stared at Betty.

"It's not funny, Daniel!" Betty let out as she wiped her eyes and threw her pillow at Daniel. Betty had been staying over at Daniel's for a week while her Dad, Hilda, and Justin went to Mexico. Betty loved staying at Daniel's, she felt safe and loved. She never felt that with Henry and she was glad that she wasn't with him anymore.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't laugh at how cute you are when you watch Life time. Betty, you know these movies make you cry." Daniel said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I can't help it they're addicting."Betty announced.

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep. We have a meeting with the whole staff tomorrow." Daniel let out as he lied down on his side of the bed. He took the remote out of Betty's hand and shut the TV off.

Betty put her head down on Daniel's shoulder and snuggled into the covers.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Betty's body as they both tried to get some sleep. Daniel didn't know why he suggested they get some sleep he had a lot on his mind. He thought back to the conversation Betty and he had at the restaurant, the night they confessed their feelings. They decided to take things really slow because both of them knew that their feelings for each other would last forever. Daniel wondered though when Betty would be ready to make love. He was finding it hard not to pounce her any time she walked into a room. Now here she was sleeping in his arms and all he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her.

What Daniel didn't know was Betty was having that same battle in her head. She wondered how long it was going to take before he officially pounced her. She was starting to think Daniel didn't want to make love to her. She really wanted to show Daniel how much she loved him. When she asked Daniel if she could stay with him while her family was in Mexico, she hoped they could take their relationship to the next level. Now she was wondering if that was the right idea.

Daniel could feel Betty moving around next to him and was wondering what she was thinking. "Betty, is everything alright?" Daniel asked.

"I just have some things on my mind, that's all." Betty said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Daniel questioned.

"Well, I don't know how to go about talking about it?" Betty announced. She rolled over and turned on the lamp next to her.

Daniel sat up next to her and waited patiently for Betty to speak.

"Betty, you know you could tell me anything and I will listen to you no matter what, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Betty let out.

"Do you not want to make love to me?" Betty asked.

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

"I mean, I know I'm not like all the other girls you've been with but I was just wondering why we haven't had sex yet." Betty inquired.

"Betty, you have no idea how hard it has been not to jump you anytime you're around me. To be honest I have been taking a lot of cold showers, if that answers your question." Daniel announced as he smiled at Betty.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Betty announced loudly out of frustration.

"Well, because we were taking things slow."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to take things six months slow." Betty said as she stared at Daniel. All this time they could have been making love and out of miscommunication they have been suffering.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" Daniel asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, you better get busy, Mister!" Betty let out as she pulled him down and kissed him.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always nice! The next chapter I am going to move the story to M- RATING. I kind of want to start where I had finished. **


End file.
